Dreams
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Big dreams. Small dreams. Secret dreams. HER dreams. Will Miroku help Sango realize that none of them are out of her reach? (SanMir oneshot songfic.)


_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea and the laptop that I'm writing this one. Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the Inu-tachi belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, and Ordinary Day' belongs to Vanessa Carlton._

_Author's Note: Here it is! I finally remembered to re-post my San/Mir one-shot on Yea!  
  
So yes, if you read this on mediaminer, nothing has changed except the format. For those of you who haven't read this before- please enjoy!  
  
I hope you all enjoy!_  
  
**xxx**  
  
DREAMS  
  
**xxx**

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by_  
  
It had started out innocently enough, just like everything seemingly significant. Kagome-chan had simply suggested a game to pass the time. It wasn't unusual- she was always coming back from her era with fun little ideas like that. Kagome Kagome,' Ro Sham Bo,' Karaoke'. . . random activities to fill long walks and sleepless nights with laughter. She was sweet like that.  
  
However, today she had besotted upon them a game named Truth or Dare,' in which she would ask each member of the team in turn a personal question or have them perform some sort of physical stunt. Sango smiled slightly at the memory as the wind whipped through her hair. It had been odd, but strangely fun. After all, in what other game could Houshi-sama be forced into not groping another woman for the rest of the week? Or Inu-Yasha be bound to darkly admit that he did, in fact, enjoy the smell of Kagome-chan's hair? That had been priceless. . . In fact, merely knowing these games was priceless- not many other people in the Sengoku Jidai could honestly say they had so much knowledge at their disposal. Kagome-chan was like an oracle, at times- shedding light on future truths and culture.  
  
. . . But then it had been Sango's turn.  
  
After watching Shippo down a whole soda in a single gulp, she really wasn't sure if she wanted to chance a dare. And so, when her best friend asked, "Sango-chan, truth or dare?" the youkai exterminator found herself answering with an "Uh. . . truth."  
  
The moment she uttered it, though, she regretted it. The glitter in Kagome-chan's eyes alone made her gulp with fear. Crap! Would the younger woman make her admit her feelings for Houshi-sama?! No- Kagome-chan wouldn't be that cruel. . . would she?  
  
"Okay," the girl from the future smiled, slowing herself and her bike to a stop as she turned to face Sango. Shippo, who was still burping in the basket of the iron do-dad, clamped a hand over his mouth- trying to listen (and not to vomit). Miroku and Inu-Yasha, too, paused- a bit curious as to see what Kagome-chan was going to make the fierce warrior say. "Let's see. . ." Tapping a finger to her chin, the ebony haired female considered her inquisition, and then grinned widely. "What's one thing you dream of doing before you die?"  
  
Sango, needless to say, was taken aback- and rather shocked to find that the question didn't concern Houshi-sama. (Well, not technically.) But quiet honestly, she'd rather it had. Her expression drooped a bit as her friends watched her expectantly, and she could herself subconsciously turning away.

"Well. . . I. . .um. . . have many dreams," she replied in a subdued fashion, a bit pink in the cheeks as she mentally cursed this stupid and pointless activity.  
  
"Oh? Like what, Sango-chan?" Kagome-chan pressed, oblivious to the tender ground she was treading on. "Just one."  
  
Just one? But they were so numerous- and all so precious to her. Secret gems that she wanted to keep for herself: She dreamed of dying with her brother. She dreamed of living with Houshi-sama. She dreamed of baring him a son- and of repopulating the village she had been born in. (Well, maybe not by herself.) She dreamed of defeating Naraku. She dreamed of living through this hell that she had been thrust so suddenly into. She dreamed of justice and good karma.  
  
But, admittedly, she did dream of less dramatic things as well. . .  
  
She dreamed of holding a bird in her hands. She dreamed of Sakura blossoms in the spring. She dreamed of waking up each morning with her friends and a smile. She dreamed of riding on Kirara's back. She dreamed of fighting and training with the Hiraikotsu her mother had left her. She dreamed of gentle puffs of air playing with her hair. She dreamed of listening to Kagome-chan sing those funny songs in the hot springs. She dreamed of the subtle compliments of Inu-Yasha; the sticky, candy-sweet kisses of Shippo; and the warm smiles of Houshi-sama. Especially the last. . .  
  
"I-" the magenta eyed woman faltered, nibbling the joint of her index finger as she hooded her eyes, trying to choose the least embarrassing of all her innermost desires. "I- - uh- - - dream of trying that Pocky you speak so highly of, Kagome-chan."  
  
She graced me with an odd look. ". . . Pocky?" the second girl slowly repeated, appearing to be slightly disappointed. "You dream about. . . Pocky?"  
  
"Yup," Sango nodded seriously, forcing a beam onto her lips as she faced Kagome-chan. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Er- no!" she laughed, waving her free hand in a dismissive fashion as the two men behind them exchanged raise-eyebrow glances. "I just didn't realize how much you wanted some! I'll buy you a box next time I go home."  
  
"Which," Inu-Yasha interrupted with a snort, "won't be for a while, of course."  
  
Kagome-chan shot him a flat look from over her shoulder. "Oh really. . . ?"  
  
He glared coldly back. "Keh! YES."  
  
"What if I told you that I have an exam on Friday?" she inquired dangerously, lacing her voice with hints and threats. Unfortunately, like always, the hanyou did not catch on.  
  
"I'd say screw that."  
  
"What if I told you that I needed to attend it?"  
  
"I'd say screw you!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You're not going back AGAIN, Kagome! You JUST went!"  
  
And so the fighting continued- - - until Kagome-chan screamed out her subduing word. But by the time she had done that it was already so late in the day (and Inu-Yasha seemed so broken) that the group decided to just set up for the night- right off the dusty yellow road.  
  
Camp was loud and full of half hearted grumbles- even after an hour of soothing words and attempted peacekeeping. Ergo, Sango decided to take a short, much-deserved walk away from it all- half way down the steep hill they'd all sleeping on the top of that evening. Lush, unkempt grass tickled her ankles as she made her way, silently staring at the blood red, sunset sky- watching the chickadees and nightingales in the branches of the Sakura trees. A few blossoms still lingered on their early summer branches, occasionally floating off on the gentle breeze.  
  
She paused, sticking out her arms and closing her eyes, enjoying the song of twilight.  
  
Sakura. . .  
  
Wind. . .  
  
Birds. . .  
  
Her mind drifted inevitably back to that afternoon, bringing the day full circle. It was irritating but she grudgingly accepted the fact, starting off again until she'd reached that grove of trees. Then she stopped once more, resting a hand on the smooth bark of the trunk.  
  
Dreams. . .  
  
Her dreams.  
  
Didn't Kagome-chan realize how unlikely it would be for her to complete even one? With their lives so constantly on the line. . . She frowned sadly, clenching her fingers into a fist at the thought. And wasn't it odd. . . ? She hadn't even realized how desperately she wished the impossible until Kagome-chan had asked her that question. How much she craved just one day as an ordinary girl- with a husband, children, and time to live the life she desired. Though she knew in her heart that nothing in the world would make her give up her friends and quest - ever!- she couldn't help but. . .  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Freezing in momentary shock, the exterminator literally had to force herself to turn, blush already on her cheeks. How could she have not heard his approach? The sound of his staff's jingling rings? "Houshi-sama. . ." she breathed, licking her dry lips as he cocked his head, a curious smile on his face. His hair glistening in the late day sun and his robes rustling with each step, he halted before the girl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked gently, silently admiring her hair as a soft wind played with the flowing tresses of chestnut; watching the cloudless heavens change seamlessly from red to gold to navy. "Kagome-sama's preparing Ramen for supper. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was lookin' to the sky_  
  
The woman thought about it for a moment, and then decided that her desire to be away from fighting outranked her stomach's audible grumbling growl. "Uh. . . no, thank you."  
  
The monk chuckled, shaking his head. "I see. . . I don't want to hear their petty arguments either. So here! We can share." He held out a small bundle, wrapped in one of those napkins from Kagome-chan's time. After a moment of hesitation, Sango carefully took it from his warm, callused hold- as if afraid it was some sort of sexual joke in disguise. But- to her mild shock- it wasn't. It was only onigiri. She couldn't help but exhale softly in relief. In return, the man cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Whew'?" he repeated indignantly, an expression of mock hurt finding its way to his face. "Did you just say _whew'_? Why? What did you _think_ it would be?"  
  
Sango couldn't help but shoot him a small smile as she handed back the package. "Knowing you, it _could_ have been anything."  
  
"Oh, ha ha," he grumbled- but couldn't keep up the act any longer. He finally began sniggering- and then laughing out loud. "I suppose I deserve that," he agreed kindly, a twinkle in his violet eyes that Sango couldn't ignore. And then he sprang the question: "Would you like to take a walk with me? I know the perfect place to eat them." He grinned and extended a hand, his cheeks the rosiest of pinks. She smiled in return, cherishing this sweet moment of chivalry and pureness- but still- - -  
  
"I dunno," she replied cautiously, staring- scrutinizing- at the invitation. "Who knows what you could try and pull?"  
  
"Hey- I can't pull anything. Remember?" he half joked, winking jovially. "Under Kagome-sama's dare. That is, unless, of course, you'd like me to pull something. . . ?" She shot him a dry look but then simply tossed her head, deciding not to punish him for his friendly jab. After all, he was being incredibly nice. . .  
  
"Well. . . All right," she finally agreed shyly, placing her palm on top of his and lacing their fingers. "Let's go."  
  
_And as he asked if would come along  
  
I started to realize_  
  
**x  
**  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Sango?"  
  
The woman stopped chewing on the umeboshi of her rice cake and frowned slightly, listening to the birds sing from the branches of their picnic surroundings. The monk had led her into a tiny forest of cherry blossom tress still in full bloom, their petals protected from most winds by the surrounding pines. All the same, it did open up- revealing a spectacular view of forever due to the cliff it was placed upon. They both sat together on a rotting log, just close enough to enjoy the scenery that the drop off provided, but far enough away to smell the grove of Sakura.  
  
Sango swallowed. "You remember the truth' Kagome-chan asked me?" she questioned softly, lowering her food into her lap as he, too, paused in his eating. "About dreams?"  
  
"Yes. . . ?" he prompted, unsure as to where she was taking this. He placed his half-eaten onigiri back in the napkin and turned his full attention to the beauty beside him, looking concerned. "I believe your deepest desires involves Pocky?" He smirked slightly- the smirk he only revealed when thinking something perverted. "There are some interesting thing you could try with it, I hear. . ." The exterminator whapped him half-heartedly on the shoulder.  
  
"Be serious," she scolded, shooting him a sideways glare. "I'm trying to confide in you!"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized quickly, sounding sincere as he straightened his robes and smiled. Smiled. . . he smiled so often. And she loved it.  
  
Oh- shoot! She was starting to blush again!  
  
Rubbing her cheeks- which were slowly becoming the same hue as that of her eyes- she pressed on, afraid that if she didn't, she'd loose the courage.  
  
"D- do you have dreams?" she choked out, clenching her fingers tightly and closing her eyes. "Do you wish for things that you know can't and won't happen? Lik- - -"  
  
She shut herself up with a quiet gasp as she felt his own hands cover hers, gently tugging them away from her cheeks and unfurling them. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, she gaped in surprise as he gently tugged her into his lap- still grinning gently. Soon she found herself placed between his legs, on the ground, his hands covering hers as he hugged her from behind.  
  
"Ho-Houshi-sama!" she cried, horrified. "What're you- - -?!"  
  
"Sango, this once, please just listen to me," he begged softly, eyes lightly shut as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Because I know you want to hear what I have to say."  
  
She began rapidly gnawing at her bottom lip, knowing she should push him away but not being able to bring herself to doing so.  
  
"Sango," he whispered, "I have a thousand dreams. Big dreams, small dreams. Everyday dreams, secret dreams. Dreams are not a weakness. What creates weakness is when you cannot believe you can achieve them. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"  
  
She blinked, still stiff in his embrace as she felt uncharacteristic tears form behind her eyes. She blinked them furiously away. "How did you- - - I mean- - - no, I- - -!"  
  
"I know you better than you think, Sango," he interrupted with a chuckle that she could feel against her neck. "You don't have to lie. You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she argued weakly, hanging her head. "I need to be strong for the people around me."  
  
"Strength comes in many different forms," he murmured into her ear, as if confiding a secret. "There's people with physical, like Inu-Yasha. There's many with mental, like Kagome. There's those who can cheer others up- like Shippo. There's some with the ability to love, to dream- - - like you."  
  
She had to work to try and swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
"And then there's me," he added in afterthought, sounding a bit thoughtful, "who's strength is that to be content- and to live whatever life I have to its fullest."  
  
Sango's dark orbs widened slightly, feeling the cool beads of his kazanaa roll across her wrist as she turned her head to stare straight into his eyes. "Houshi-sama. . ."  
_  
That every day he finds just want he's lookin' for_  
  
He simply beamed. "So yes. I have dreams. And yes, I know that some of them may never come true. But I believe they will. I hope. I strive for them anyway. And if I don't reach my goal- I guess that's karma."  
_  
Like a shooting star  
  
He shines  
_  
Sango gaped wordlessly, trying to find something to say. But as soon as she did, Miroku answered by placing a gentle finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't argue with me," he commanded softly, removing his rough digit before reaching into his robes, pulling out a handful of something from an inside pocket. Then, as a soft but whipping wind picked up, he took the exterminator's hand in his own and put that something in her palm. She could feel it between their innocent embrace- flat, silky- slightly rumpled- but intact.  
  
_And he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can_  
  
And then he carefully removed his hand, allowing her to look upon the gift.  
  
"Sakura petals. . . ?" she cocked her head, confused, as she glanced up at the man before her. He continued to grin as he wrapped his arms loosely around her neck. "What for? Why?"  
  
"What for? Why? Silly San-chan- They're you! They're you and your dreams. Don't you see?" He couldn't help but gently run a finger through her long, dancing locks as his eyes crinkled cheerfully. "A little battled, a little worse for wear- but beautiful to all who behold you. Alive, sweet, and real."  
  
This time, she allowed one of her forming tears to trickle down her cheek.  
  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_  
  
"Thank you," she finally managed to whisper, clearing away the emotions as she turned back around to face the edge of the cliff. "Thank you so much, Houshi-sama. . ."  
  
"Please," he murmured, gently laying his chin upon her shoulder as he cupped the back of her hands and lifted them into the sky. As another breeze swirled through, the pair watched their dreams dance away through the sunset heavens- smiles on their faces. "Call me Miroku."  
  
Sango blushed once more, leaning back into his chest. "Miroku. . ." she tried quietly, rolling the word around on her tongue. His name. . .  
  
It felt good to finally say.  
  
**x  
**  
Sometimes she wished he had just killed her. Kohaku. . . If only he had murdered her physically that night, completely done away with her and then thrown her off of a cliff!- - - Then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer so much as he obliterated her heart, murdering her in a thousand different ways all at once.  
  
Her sweet little brother. . .  
  
"Sango-chan," Kagome-chan whispered, startling the exterminator out of her thoughts as the gray sky above them growled with thunder, a few raindrops splattering on the tips of their noses. Sango glanced up as her best friend crouched beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry. . ."  
  
Sango simply shrugged away, not meaning to hurt her feelings but not really wanting to be hugged. Her little brother used to hug her in the way Kagome-chan just had- one arm, as if to be more manly'. The memory made her want to laugh and cry all at once.  
  
The girl from the future appeared distraught at the soundless insult, but tried her best not to take it personally; remembering her own little brother and how she'd feel if this was happening to her. "Sango-chan, I know it hurts that. . . that Kohaku-kun still can't remember anything. But you've got to come with us right now. If we're caught in a storm. . . !"  
  
"Go ahead without me," the elder female demanded in a whisper, voice emotionless and yet, at the same time, raw with feeling. "I'll catch up later."  
  
"But Sang- - -!"  
  
"I said go, Kagome-chan!" she repeated a bit louder, clamping her eyes shut against tears as she doubled over on the empty battled field; wishing that she had been injured so she could blame this pain on that instead of on her shattered heart. "I won't be far behind. . . I promise."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and stuck out her hand, as if preparing to fight- - - but then sighed and dropped her arm to her side, pushing herself back to her feet. "Well. . . okay. But don't take too long. We all love you, Sango-chan, and we want to help. But we can't if you won't let us. . . please, don't make us worry too long."  
  
The exterminator did not reply, loathing the caring nature of her friend. Perhaps if Kagome-chan got angry more often, Sango would feel less guilty about her harsh rebukes earlier in the conversation.  
  
Without another word the girl from the future turned on her heal and went to join the others, though Sango could still feel her concerned stare pierce her back. And then- over the growing pound of the rain- she made out the frantic whisper of "Please help her, Miroku-sama. . .!" Finally- her dulled senses picked up the slosh of wet robes and a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sango. . ." the monk began carefully- but she bit off his next words before he had even thought them up.  
  
"I really don't want to hear it right now, Miroku!" she snapped, clenching her fists in the mud and having to yell over the gale. "Especially not if you're just here because the others made you! I told you all- I'm fine! I'll be right there! Just give me a minute!"  
  
She started slightly as she felt someone plop, cross legged, in the muck next to her- striking a serious pose that was rather defeated by the pathetic flop of his wispy bangs in his face. "But you're NOT fine," he argued, glaring at her as he pushed his hair behind his ears. "I know you- and even if I didn't- no one could be fine in this weather! Sango, please- you'll feel better if you talk to us; let it out! Nothing good will come of keeping your emotions bottled up inside."  
  
"I beg to differ," the exterminator retorted coldly, looking away. "Keeping emotions bottled up will keep them away from the enemy. And then he can't toy with them anymore than he already has!" She slammed her balled hands upon the ground in emphasis, splattering mud everywhere.  
  
Miroku did not respond for a moment and then- reaching out a hand- he turned her moist face; wet with rain and tears; towards him. For the first time in what seemed a long, long while he was not smiling. Instead, he simply looked hurt. Was it possible for shards of a shattered heart to break further? For that's what it felt like was going on inside her chest. . .  
  
"Are you saying. . ." he asked slowly, "that Kagome-sama, Inu-Yasha, Shippo- myself- - - we're you're enemies?"  
  
Enemies. . .  
  
The word echoed through the night and slammed into her soul like Kohaku's weapon once did, from behind. She already had so many enemies. . . She didn't need anymore. What she needed were her friends. So why did it take her so much to see that- Realize the simple fact? She needed them- she always had. So why was she always so stubborn? Why. . . ?  
  
Her eyes growing larger and filling with tears- - - the girl finally let herself go. Throwing her body into his arms with so much force that he almost fell backwards, Sango burst into loud sobs in Miroku's warm embrace.  
  
"So- sorry- - -!" she managed to force out through hiccups, burying her face instinctively in his chest; her ponytail falling out and her leather armor waterlogged. "Can't- - - help. . . Kohaku. . . myself. . . my friends. . .Anyone! Terrible- - - worthless- - - can't take it!"  
  
"Shh," he soothed gently, smoothing her hair and holding her tightly, allowing her to just let it all out. "Oh, Sango, it will be okay. . . You and I both know that, somewhere, inside of his heart, Kohaku still knows you. And- I know that he- at this very moment- is trying to remember. He's your brother, Sango. Bonds like the one you have with him cannot be severed. Not by boomerangs or sickles or swords- or even by bastards like Naraku."  
  
_And as he spoke, he spoke- ordinary words, oh,  
  
Though they did not feel- no  
  
For I felt what I  
  
Had not felt before  
  
And you'd swear  
  
Those words  
  
Could heal, and-_  
  
He smiled softly, his onyx locks curling in the storm as he tenderly tilted her chin. She stared, misty eyed, into his mythic purple pools- melting as pearls of water continued to leak down her cheeks- still silently crying for so many reasons that even she lost count.  
  
"You know that, don't you, Sango?" he prompted, leaning his forehead against hers. "And that we are not your enemies- and we never will be. . . ? We will forever be your friends. Even in your dreams! _You will never be alone_."  
  
Even in my dreams. . .' ". . . Yes," she sniveled, a watery grin finding its way to her features as her eye shadow began running. "I do. . ." Thank you, Miroku. . .'  
  
_As I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine!  
  
And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've-  
  
Held him for all of time!_  
  
"Good!" he chirped, suddenly getting to his feet and leaving a surprised exterminator alone on the ground. She glanced up at him, a bit irritated at his unexpected behavior, but unable to stay mad as he beamed at her- extending a hand.  
_  
And he said-  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can, oh_  
  
"So. . . you ready to go join the others? The others that- even if they DIDN'T ask me- would have found I'd have stayed with you anyway?" he added, peering pointedly down at the girl in the mud.  
  
Huh. . . ? Oh.'  
  
She laughed slightly, looking gorgeous and disheveled all at once. She was, in Miroku's eyes, the only one in the world who could pull that off. And she pulled it off well. "Yes. . ." she smiled, taking his hand without a thought. "I am."  
  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand? Oh-  
  
In the palm of your hand!_  
  
**x**  
  
It's funny,' Sango couldn't help but think, resting her head on Miroku's stomach as they relaxed underneath the starry sky; watching fireflies flicker and the heavenly bodies twinkle. How time passes so quickly and yet, so slowly all at once.' She plucked two pieces of grass off of the ground and placed one in her mouth, chewing the tip as she offered the second to her husband. He lifted his head slightly and accepted it with a grin, doing the same.  
_  
Oh!  
  
Oh!_  
  
"So. . ." he then ventured conversationally, reaching out and intertwining their hands; rocking them back and forth to an unheard beat. "How long do you think Kagome-sama will be down at the hot springs, now that we've mistakenly' sent Inu-Yasha that way, San-chan?" She colored a bit at the pet name that he had continued to spring on her at the oddest of times, ever since that one evening on the cliff.  
  
"Oooo," Sango grinned, snickering as she stretched, "not for another hour or so. . . You know what happened last time I accidentally' did that. . ."  
  
"My goodness, they were certainly fighting', weren't they?" he chuckled, keeping his voice down as Shippo, near the fire, rolled over in his sleep. Kohaku, too, released a soft snore, nuzzling into the transformed and slumbering Kirara.  
  
"Well," the woman retorted tartly, mock anger in her voice, "it serves them right for all the times they tried to play matchmaker with us!"  
  
"Yeah," the monk added heatedly, though she could easily hear the humor in his voice. "Serves them right! Especially since there attempts completely fell through!"  
  
"Mhm," she agreed jokingly, rolling over and resting her arms and chin on his tummy, kissing the cloth covering his chest. "It's not like you asked me to stay with you after we kill Naraku or we got married."  
  
_Please come with me  
  
See what I see_  
  
"Right," he nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. "And it's not like you're pregnant or anything."  
  
"Yup," Sango confirmed, tracing his features with a finger in the moonlight, savoring the feel of his smooth skin. "And in no way have you helped me fulfil just about all my dreams. . ."  
  
_Touch the stars for_

_Time will not flee_  
  
"No way," Miroku smiled- and then paused. "But just out of curiosity," he then drawled nonchalantly, pulling the woman into his embrace as he sat up. "If I had fulfilled SOME of your dreams, as suggested- which ones did I miss?"  
  
"Why, the one that involves you kissing me right now," she murmured, eyes half lidded as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck- and slapping his cheek lightly when his own wandered a bit too far south.  
  
He laughed and beamed, eyes twinkling in the star glow as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a time stopping kiss; all dreams satisfied.  
  
_Time will not flee_

_Can you see. . . ?_  
  
**x**  
  
**_BREEEEEEE. BREEEEEEE. BREEEEEE._**  
  
A teen girl bolted upright, blinking frantically as the bright, late summer sunlight streamed through her window, blinding her sleep filled eyes as she automatically reached out and pounded the top of her alarm clock to shut it off.  
  
_Just a dream just an, ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed_  
  
"Wha. . . ?" she breathed, scratching her tousled chestnut hair and rubbing her magenta orbs. Oh. . . That has got to be the twentieth time this month I've had that dream- I just know it. . . !' Yawning and untangling her legs from the sheets, she paused for a moment on the edge of her bed; sleep shirt and short shorts mussed and falling apart as she played with a frayed end in thought. But. . . what does it mean? Where have I seen those people before. . . ?' She dropped her head into her hands, massaging her temples as she stared at her bare feet, wiggling them around on the cream, shaggy carpet of her bedroom. Oh- shoot! I'm forgetting again. . . All but that boy. That boy. . . I know him from somewhere.' Her face heated up at the mere thought of him- the man- - - was he a monk? It didn't matter. . . for he had been the sweetest person in the world, holy or not. . . He had married her, in her dream. She had had children with him. She had lived her life with him. She had been happy.  
  
Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. Her throat burnt as tears stung her eyes. She felt so worn out- as if it had truly happened. But- - - but it couldn't have, could it. . . ?  
  
_And the boy that ordinary boy, oh-  
  
Was it all in my head?!  
  
Didn't he  
  
Ask if  
  
I would  
  
Come along?!  
  
It all seemed so real!_  
  
She frowned, screwing up her face as she tried to keep the images of that boy- man- monk- whatever he was!- fresh in her mind. . . but it was impossible.  
  
"Dammit," she swore softly, feeling reality tug harshly on her brain until all that was left of her nighttime musings was the vague feeling in her heart that she had imagined something wonderful- dreamt of a life she wished she could have back. But that was all.  
  
"Sango. . . ? Sango- - - ? SANGO!"  
  
"What?!" The girl leapt a foot in the air, head snapping up so quickly that she was afraid she had given herself whiplash. But, as it turned out, whiplash was the least of her problems. "Miroku?!" she gasped, cheeks flaming as she instantly grabbed her quilt and covered her chest with it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"And a good morning to you, too," he sang, leaning casually against the doorframe; his undaunted, characteristic, happy grin still on his face. "Don't you remember? It's the first day of school today! You made me promise to come wake you up because otherwise you knew you would forget, what with your dad being out of town and- - - uh, Sango?" He blinked, cocking his head in confusion as the teenager suddenly got to her feet, a small frown on her face as she took a step closer to him. "What are you doing. . . ?"  
  
_But as I look to the door I saw that boy_  
  
"Miroku. . . ?" she murmured, pausing before him- despite the fact that she was braless under her tank top. Stupid pervert could look if he dared- but right now he seemed more captivated with her magenta pools- the ones that were mere inches from his. "D-do you have dreams?" she asked softly, resisting the urge to brush his bangs out of his face. His eyes. . . what was so familiar about them? Well, besides the whole knowing him all her life' thing. This was different. . . "Do you wish for things that you know can't and won't happen?"  
  
He swallowed at their closeness and then beamed thoughtfully- though his cheeks were a delicious shade of pink. "Of course I do. Big dreams, small dreams, everyone has dreams."  
  
"Isn't that stupid?" she asked, licking her dry lips as she clenched her hands together. "Aren't dreams dumb?"  
  
"No," he shrugged. "The only way dreams become dumb is if you don't believe in them." He nodded, as if to confirm this with himself, and then shot her an amused glance. "Now- if I promise to not ask what this is about, will you hurry up and get ready for school? Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and that new freshman Shippo are waiting for us at the corner- we're going to be late!"  
  
_Standing there with a deal_  
  
"Wha- - - Oh, shit!" she gasped, glancing at the clock on her wall with bulging eyes. Instantly turning away from her friend and bolting around her messy room; she hurriedly fed her fish, stuffed her books into her knapsack, and began to yank her uniform and underwear out from a drawer- - -  
  
When she realized that Miroku was still there, watching contentedly.  
  
That is, until she knocked him out with her wastepaper basket.  
  
**x**  
  
"All right! I'm ready!" Sango announced cheerfully, throwing open the bathroom door and smiling at the awaiting Miroku- who was still nursing a rather large lump on his head. "Let's get going."  
  
He stopped rubbing his painful bump and grinned back- not even making a crack about how long she took doing her hair. "Let's, San-chan."  
  
San-chan. . . ?' She blinked as he held out a hand, beaming as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary. Which he hadn't- - - had he. . . ? She hesitated for a moment- not used to such emotional displays, no matter how much she secretly craved them.  
_  
And he said  
  
Take my hand!_  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked good naturedly as she paused. "Afraid of cooties?"  
  
"Har har. No," she glared half-heartedly in response to his teasing. "I'm just. . . well. . ."  
  
"Oh, come on," he laughed, shaking his head as he waited for her touch. "You only live once! Enjoy it while you can."  
_  
Live while you can! Oh-_  
  
The girl grinned sheepishly, the words secretly touching a place inside her heart that only ever seemed to surface in her dreams.  
_  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of you hand?! Oh-_  
  
"Mmm. . . all right," she gave in softly, gingerly lacing their fingers- - -  
  
As Kohaku opened his bedroom door, still in his pjs- their pet cat, Kirara, in his arms. ". . ." He blinked blankly at the sight before him as the two teens stared at him in return.  
  
". . . I think I'll brush my teeth later," the younger boy finally murmured with embarrassed, flushed cheeks; closing the door as quickly as he'd opened it.  
  
"Wait- - - No, Kohaku- it's not like- - -!" Sango began, but gave up as Miroku began to laugh. "It's not funny," she blew out her cheeks, grabbing her school bag off of the floor and shouldering it- though, to his surprise, she never once let go of his hand. "Now he'll lie and tell father he saw us making out or something in the hall!"  
  
"It wouldn't have to be a lie," he grinned suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. He was rewarded with another blow over the head. "Oooooor not."  
_  
In the palm of your hand! Oh-  
_  
"That's right," she grinned, tugging him down the steps and out the front door. "Not. At least not until you can ask like a gentleman." And with that she laughed, the tinkling sound echoing through the streets like a melody onto itself as Miroku almost froze in surprise.  
  
"I'll- - - uh- - - bare that in mind."  
  
_In the palm of your hand!_  
  
**x  
  
**"Ahh! Sango-chan! Miroku-kun!"  
  
"Eh? Oh! Kagome-chan!" Sango beamed, waving frantically as the two girls raced up to one another, hugging on the busy sidewalks of Tokyo. "It's been a while!"  
_  
Oh!  
  
Oh!_  
  
"Yeah- Three whole days!" her boyfriend, Inu-Yasha, countered, rolling his golden eyes and flicking his long, braided silver hair over his shoulders; playing with one of the earrings on his ears. "God, you woman are weird. . ."  
  
"If we're so weird, why do you hang out with us?" Kagome-chan questioned haughtily, giving his ear a joking tug and giggling as he yelped. Shippo, a short little redhead kid, laughed as well- though he sounded a bit nervous being around all these new people. Both girls smiled at him, though, and he blushed before relaxing a bit.  
  
"She has a point, Inu-Yasha," he then added, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them masterfully.  
  
"Watch it, runt," the elder man growled, but he winked to show he wasn't really mad. Shippo stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You show him!" the chestnut locked female encouraged cheerfully, linking arms with her best friends and heading off towards school- - - before pausing and looking behind her when she realized something.  
  
"Miroku. . . ?" she frowned slightly, pulling away from the other three as they, too, paused- glancing back at their friend. "What're you waiting for? Let's go, we're gonna be late!"  
  
_Just a day just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by. . .  
_  
"Look," he murmured, pointing up towards the blue heavens- a surprised expression in his eyes.  
  
They all did: Inu-Yasha a bit skeptical, Kagome-chan confused, Shippo bewildered, Sango curious- - - and then shocked.  
  
"Sakura. . ." she whispered, watching in astonishment as a graceful ribbon of cherry blossom petals danced and twirled above them, floating on the air around the five for a moment- before speeding off and away into the distance.  
  
"How strange," Kagome-chan mused. "A bit out of season, isn't it?"  
  
Neither Miroku or Sango responded, instead silently watching the path of the Sakura- as if straining to remember something- but only finding a comforting sort of peace inside. And then the elder girl beamed- placing a hand over her heart- - - before skipping up and kissing Miroku on the cheek- for no apparent reason whatsoever. Without a word she turned around and rejoined the shocked Kagome-chan, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha, heading off the school.  
  
The black haired boy stood there for one moment longer, his cheeks as warm as his heart, before giving up on recalling whatever past events were tugging at his memory- - - and instead focussing on the future. And on catching up with his laughing friends.  
_  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but-  
  
He was lookin' to the sky. . ._  
  
**xxx**

_Whew! That took all day to write. _

_Now I'll give a few vague cultural notes so no one is too confused:  
  
Kagome, Kagome'- a children's game and song. (I think most of you know about this so I won't waste any more time.)_

_Ro Sham Bo'- rock, paper, scissors._

_Onigiri- rice balls._

_Umeboshi- the center of a riceball._

_Sakura- cherry blossoms. (Everyone knew that, though, I'm sure. )_

_Also- in the last part, Inu-Yasha had human ears. As I'm sure y'all figured out, it was everyone in the future- but not really Kagome's future. Sort of a future of the future. ;;;; I know that makes no sense, but I couldn't really see the whole gang just appearing in the future Kagome lives in right now, so I pushed them foreword a bit. _

_Anyway, I'm really hungry, so I'm leavin'! Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!_


End file.
